


Detention Escape

by happyquinns



Series: High School Sucks a Little Less When it's With You [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/pseuds/happyquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From "Good Kid/ Trouble Maker" AU prompts of Tumblr.</p><p>Drabble (1/?)</p><p>"I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?"</p><p>High School, Scorpion, Quieen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Escape

Happy pulled the blonde around the the corner quite forcefully by the wrist, almost swinging her into the lockers. She mumbled an apology but kept her ears pricked for the sound of heavy footsteps that were following them.

“Maybe we should just-” Paige began before having the mechanical prodigy’s slightly clammy hand clamped over her lips. The blonde scrunched her nose and gently hit the hand away. She watched her new “friend’s” face for any sort of reaction that would tell her how to move next. The entire day was sort of a blur for the straight A student. Her car broke down causing her to be late, this rewarded her with a detention, and now she was zig zagging down hallways with the girl she only knew from English, who seemed to have this escape from weekend detention down to a tee. 

How she had been conned into getting herself another detention by ditching like this, she had no idea. The other Senior had just stared at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes suggesting the idea. This coupled with a lazy smirk, the blonde’s chest became so light she felt compelled to join the escapade. 

Now they had their backs against the lockers, trying to figure if the steps of the supervising teacher were coming closer or not. After a few moments, dreading being actually caught, she watched Happy breathe a sigh and Paige finally dropped her stomach and caught a breath.

“That was close,” she said with a concentrated stare around the corner.

But according to Happy this moment could only be short lived. The girl in the red leather jacket, this time scooped her hand up, gently tugging at Paige’s, not so as violently this time, to hurry back down the hall toward the back doors. This time, when her hand took hers, Paige didn’t mind how nervously warm it was.


End file.
